The Birth Of Psycheliana/Part 3
About six months into the pregnancy, Dabbler has been taking Smurfette through some birthing classes that were being held in the Imaginarium. "Now the important thing you want to do is breathe between each contraction that you smurf," Dabbler said. "This will make the birthing process a bit easier for you." "How do you know that this is going to work, Dabbler?" Smurfette asked. "It's been recorded in our medical books in our house of archives, Smurfette," Dabbler said. "Not only that, but I've been through enough births that Tracker and Nat have smurfed through with our animal friends. If helping them smurf through a childbirth works with this technique, I don't see how it couldn't work for you." "You're not the one who has to carry a child inside you for all these months," Smurfette said. "I know you're getting irritable, Smurfette," Dabbler said. "Medical books say that's only common for a pregnancy. I certainly don't envy you for how you must be feeling." "Can we just smurf on with the breathing exercises already?" Smurfette asked, sounding rather impatient. "Oh, well, of course," Dabbler said. "Just simply lie down and watch as our model also smurfs through the motions." Smurfette watched as an identical copy of herself appeared on the mat beside her in the Imaginarium fantasy setting. "Now I want you to smurf a deep breath and smurf it out real slowly. This will help calm you down when you start feeling that the child is ready to be smurfed," Dabbler instructed. Smurfette tried to follow along as best as she could, taking in a deep breath and exhaling it real slowly like the model. Suddenly she just burst out laughing. "What's so funny, Smurfette?" Dabbler asked. "I was just thinking Empath should be here helping me with the breathing exercises, Dabbler, before I realized that he's smurfing through everything that I'm smurfing through, and that he's going to know how to smurf through these exercises without actually being here with me," Smurfette said. "You're real fortunate to have Empath as your husband, if he's going to be able to smurf through the exercises just by knowing it through the telepathic link that you smurf with him, Smurfette," Dabbler said. "I just wish sometimes that I don't have to hear everything that he even thinks half the time, which only makes me so upset that I have to be telepathically linked to him at all times," Smurfette said. "I hope that doesn't make you regret ever marrying Empath, even with what he's smurfing you through now with carrying his child," Dabbler said. "The only thing I regret is the feeling that I can't smurf a normal marriage like everyone else, Dabbler," Smurfette said. "But somehow I just feel more connected to him in a way that I cannot begin to describe, even with hearing the child's thoughts. I feel like I'm a part of a very unique family that we're smurfing together." "I don't have to tell you that your child is going to be very special, Smurfette, as long as you're willing to smurf it through to the end," Dabbler said. "Okay, let's smurf the breathing exercises from the top," Smurfette said. ----- Also around this time, Smurfette was treated to a baby shower hosted by her fellow Smurfs and featuring the female guests that appeared at her wedding: Flowerbell the woodnymph, Periwinkle the pixie, Marina the mermaid, Laconia the woodelf, Guinilda the fairy, and the Pussywillow Pixies. "Look at all these presents your fellow Smurfs made for you, my dear," Lilac said. "Your child's going to be much better off than us pixies." "I'm sorry if all this is making you feel uncomfortable, Lilac," Smurfette said. "I really didn't want all my fellow Smurfs to make such a big fuss over the child." "That's quite all right, Smurfette," Elderberry said. "We're just glad that you're being well-prepared for the arrival of a baby. If only we could live in your world instead of ours for a change." "Meanwhile, kiddo, how are you doing with preparing for the birth?" Flowerbell asked. Smurfette laughed. "Dabbler means well with presenting me what he calls 'smurfing exercises', but I don't think he really knows what it's like. I smurf demonstrations of it in the Imaginarium, and honestly it seems a bit scary." "I'm not sure any of us would ever know what your kind of childbirth is like, Smurfette," Periwinkle said. "We all have our own methods, but none of it is ever like what you're going through." "But the thing is, dear, is that you'll soon have a child of your own to love, and that should be worth all the pain and struggles that you're having now," Elderberry said. "Somehow I feel jealous of you, Smurfette," Marina said. "To be able to carry a child inside you is something I would hope to be able to do." "It's too bad I can't let you carry this child for me, Marina," Smurfette said. "But then again, I'm not sure if I would want my child to be a mermaid." "Oh, I can't wait for the child to be born," Acorn said. "I want to be able to visit you so that I can hold her." "Are you even sure that it's a girl, Acorn?" Bramble asked. "For all we and Smurfette know, it could just be a boy Smurf," Holly said. "Oh, I know what gender the child is, and so does Empath," Smurfette said. "We're just not telling anyone." "Oooh, so it's a mystery," Flowerbell said. "I love keeping secrets from people. It's just more fun to surprise them when the time comes." "I'm sure Smurfette has her reasons, Flowerbell," Elderberry said. "If this child is really special to her, I'm sure that such things like revealing its gender will be worth the wait for her fellow Smurfs." "Not that it won't stop them from guessing, but I would have to agree with Flowerbell: keeping a secret like that is fun," Pansy said. "It certainly isn't a secret that you're still thinking of Clumsy after all these years, Pansy," Holly said. "Well, she will never learn that a Smurf and a pixie are of two different worlds," Lilac said. "A pixie like me can still dream of such a thing, even if it never happens, Lilac," Pansy said. Smurfette laughed. "I can only hope that you will smurf somebody in your world to fall in love with and be happy smurfing for the rest of your lives, my friends." "If those Smurfettes your fellow Smurfs have found on that island can give them happiness, my dear Smurfette, it will be worth it," Elderberry said. ----- Sometime around that same period, Empath was contacted to appear before the Psyche Master. He wasn't sure what he wanted after all that time since the last time they met with each other, but Empath promptly showed up in the Psyche Master's chambers nonetheless. "Empath Psyche, designation 1137-K, acknowledging his presence, Psyche Master," Empath said once he was alone with him in his chambers in Psychelia. "You do not need to use your designation here with me, for I know that you are no longer a member of Psychelia, Empath," the Psyche Master said. "I have sensed that you have sired a child among your own kind that possesses the same abilities that you have, and that you wish to be solely responsible for her education so that she may use her abilities responsibly." "That is correct, Psyche Master," Empath said. "This one does not understand why you are concerned with this one's personal affairs in this matter." "You should remember in a previous conversation that I have intended you to be my successor in the role of the Psyche Master, Empath," the Psyche Master said. "My purpose in doing so was to prevent you from having to live your life as an outcast among people who do not understand how better off they would be if they were to submit themselves to the proper ways of the Psyches." "This one is not an outcast, Psyche Master," Empath said. "This one has lived among the Smurfs and has been accepted as one of them, and has even married one of them. This one does not see the point of you needing to remind this one of the life this one has previously lived." "Your daughter will also be like you, Empath, an outcast among her own kind," the Psyche Master said. "She may be better off if she were to live among people that she would associate herself with far better than those who do not understand what it is like to have her abilities." "You're wrong, Psyche Master," Empath said. "My daughter will be accepted and loved by her own kind, for they do not fear this one's abilities, nor will they fear hers once she enters this world and learns how to use them properly. And this one cannot be forced to give her up for anything in the world, no matter how hard you will try to separate her from me or Smurfette." "I see," the Psyche Master said. "If that is the case, then I will not try to make you give up your daughter to me as I have made your Papa Smurf give you up to me years ago. I will leave the parenting of your child completely in your hands and that of your lifemate. But know that you and your child will always be different from the others, which is something that can never be changed, and that you will always have to deal with the savage mind that rejects that which is different. That is all the wisdom that I will leave you with." Empath nodded with understanding. "This one acknowledges, Psyche Master," he said, bowing down before the Psyche Master before he left and headed back home. ----- Finally, it is about seven months later, and Smurfette was watching the Smurflings playing around outside when she felt something inside her going on. First it felt like she wet herself, before she realized that it was her water that broke. Then she felt the contractions coming on. "Creeping caterpillars, Smurfette, what's wrong?" Sassette asked. "It's the child, Sassette," Smurfette groaned. "It's ready to be born!" "Holey hickory nuts! We've got to get Papa Smurf!" Nat said. "Sassy, you and Slouchy watch over Smurfette while we get Papa Smurf," Snappy said. "Don't worry, Smurfette...help is on the way," Sassette said, holding her hand. Meanwhile, Papa Smurf was in the middle of an experiment when he heard the cries of Nat and Snappy outside his door. "Papa Smurf! Smurfette's going to have her baby now!" "Her baby?" Papa Smurf said, distracted to the point where he accidentally caused his experiment to explode. "Great Smurfs Of Fire! I better smurf to this immediately!" By the time Papa Smurf came over to where Smurfette was, a crowd of Smurfs were already gathered around, with Empath now helping Smurfette inside the house. "This smurf will be right beside you, Smurfette," he said as he gently lifted her. "Quick, prepare some hot water, and bring me a gown, mask, and gloves from the infirmary," Papa Smurf ordered. "The rest of you, keep outside. This is a very delicate situation." Soon Papa Smurf was all prepared for the birth. Empath held Smurfette's hand and provided comfort and guidance while Papa Smurf told her to push. "Are you feeling any pain, Smurfette?" Empath asked. "Just a bit of discomfort, Empath, but strangely I'm not...," Smurfette said. "This smurf is sensing the contraction right now," Empath said. "Breathe in and push." Outside the house, the other Smurfs patiently waited. "I personally don't see why Empath can't be smurfing outside like the other Smurfs," Brainy said. "After all, Papa Smurf is pretty capable of smurfing a baby delivery all by himself." "The reason that Empath is with Smurfette at this time is that he is the child's father, Brainy, and he is just as important in the role of the child's delivery as Papa Smurf is," Polaris answered. "I just hope Smurfette makes it through the delivery," Hefty said, sounding a bit worried. "Aye, she is a brave lass to have endured this long," Duncan said. "She'll smurf through this like a real Smurfswoman." "How long's a baby delivery supposed to take?" Grouchy asked, sounding impatient. "It will take as long as it needs to, my good Grouchy," Tapper answered. "Sometimes a delivery can take hours to smurf." "I hate long waits," Grouchy said. "I can't wait to see what kind of child they're smurfing," Jokey said with a snicker. And then after a while came the sound of a baby crying. "Congratulations, Empath and Smurfette," Papa Smurf announced. "It's a girl!" "A girl?" Hefty said, sighing with great disappointment. "Well, I'll be smurfed!" "Too bad you lost the bet there, Hefty," Handy said. Papa Smurf cleaned off the child, put a white Smurf cap on her, and wrapped her in a blanket before giving her to Empath and Smurfette. "Why, she's beautiful, just like you, Smurfette," Empath said. "Look at that golden hair she was born with. She's also got your eyes, your smile..." "And your smurfmark, Empath," Smurfette said, noticing a yellow star on her forehead. Empath saw it too. "Great Ancestors! Then she really must be a telepath just like this smurf." Papa Smurf dressed the child in a sleeper before Empath presented her to the rest of the other Smurfs. Most of them were amazed to see the first child that was born in the village in years, though some were disappointed that it wasn't a boy. Miracle saw the child and thought that she looked beautiful. He was pleased to finally have a sister to play with. When the day was through, and Empath and Smurfette were left alone with their new child, Empath kissed Smurfette. "This smurf is so proud of you, Smurfette." "I couldn't have smurfed this without you, Empath," Smurfette said. "She's so precious that I wouldn't give her up for anything in the world." "Just think that she will be the first of a new generation of Smurfs, like Hefty was the first of our generation," Empath said. "It's funny that Hefty seems to like her, despite the fact that he was hoping for a boy," Smurfette said. "It's probably because he can see something of you in her, Smurfette," Empath said. "This smurf only hopes that he will have boys that are just like him." Smurfette laughed. "Hefty does seem to be the right kind of Papa Smurf for boys. I just hope he won't be disappointed if Mother Nature smurfs him girls instead." "This smurf will be certain to send Hefty this smurf's condolences in that circumstance," Empath said. Tapper and Duncan visited Empath and Smurfette inside their home after they both saw the newborn child. "Blessed smurfs of Éire, the Almighty has blessed you with such a beautiful child," Tapper said. "Just make sure you keep your little lassie safe from the boy Smurfs who would want to smurf after her now, laddie," Duncan told Empath. "Right now this smurf senses that only Miracle has smurfed such an interest in her, Duncan," Empath said. "But this smurf will surely smurf after her when the other boy Smurfs are ever born." "'When the other boy Smurfs are born'?" Smurfette asked. "With the Smurfettes from the other village, it will be a matter of time before other children are smurfed into the world as well, my dear Smurfette," Tapper said. "Aye, but me and Brenda haven't smurfed the knot yet, Tapper," Duncan said. "Nor has me and that sweet Siobhan that has smurfed my eye, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said. "But I'm eager to see what the Almighty has in smurf for me in my future." ----- Sometime later, after the Smurfs threw a party to celebrate the birth of Empath and Smurfette's child, they were brainstorming over what they were going to call the child. They tossed around a lot of names before Empath thought of one that he believed was suitable: Psycheliana. "Psycheliana?" Smurfette said. "I think I would prefer the shorter form of Liana." "We could always call her that for short, Smurfette, but honestly this smurf couldn't look at her and not feel that she reminds me of where I smurfed from." "We don't have to decide on a name now, Empath," Smurfette said. "But in time, when our fellow Smurfs may have children of their own, we may want to consider something to call her besides Baby Smurfette." "Well, little one, for now your name will be Baby Smurfette," Empath said, as he held his little bundle of joy who smiled at him. THE END...and also the new beginning Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Birth Of Psycheliana chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles